


Gladstone Gander´s strange behaviour

by MsUnOwen



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brooms, Donald Duck - Freeform, Ducks, F/M, Gladstone Gander - Freeform, Love, Magica de Spell - Freeform, Scrooge - Freeform, cartoon, love/hate slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUnOwen/pseuds/MsUnOwen
Summary: Gladstone has been acting strange and Donald is determined to find out why. But what do Magica de Spell got to do with it?
Relationships: Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Gladstone Gander & Magica de Spell, Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck, Gladstone Gander/Magica de Spell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Gladstone Gander´s strange behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this story takes place in the comic version of Duckburg, so the caracters and their relationships might be a bit different in some ways. I´ve watched some episodes from the new Ducktales reboot and those are really great. But I´m definitely more familiar with the comic book version and much more comfortable writing it as such. This story takes place after the Matilda incident, but in this story only Scrooge knows what happened and Donald along with the boys went on holiday to Granny´s. Instead of Donald going on a buisness trip, I think it was. I hope you like it.

That Gladstone was acting well… weird was now a known fact in the Duck and Gander family. At first Donald hadn't really noticed it. Gladstone still behaved as an arrogant show off. So when Scrooge had told Donald to be a bit careful with Gladstone´s feelings for an unmentioned period of time, he didn't really think much of it. But it did make him pay a bit more attention than usual to Gladstone. Making him notice that Gladstone seemed to have developed a habit for staring blankly into the air for several minutes, not even registering the prizes which were showered over him. He also looked sad when they passed a particular area of the Duckburg Park, before his mood changed to furious in a second, worrying both Donald and Daisy that he might accidently somehow set the park on fire or make it wanish. What was also very unlike normal Gladstone behaviour was that he had completely ceased flirting with Daisy, something Donald rejoiced over. Having his very lucky and good looking cousin flirt with his girlfriend wasn't exactly something Donald missed. It did however make him slightly… concerned over his cousin's well being, something he previously had not known could happen. Which was why Donald found himself in uncle Scrooge´s office and for once it wasn´t for a favour or a job.

“So, what's wrong with him?”, He asked. “Gladstone has been acting strange for weeks! What's going on?”,

Scrooge was silent for a bit before saying in his usual scottish accent. “Well ya see Donald… I'm not sure I should tell ya.”,

“Oh, come on! Me and the boys go to grannys for a week and when we come back something's happened to Gladstone. He's even managed to get me worried!”, Donald exclaimed and then added grumbling. “something which should not happen with his luck.”, 

Scrooge chuckled. “It's funny how both ya and Gladstone envy each other.”However he changed track when Donald started to seeth. “And I say that in the humblest way possible.”,

Donald snorted, rolling his eyes. “Sure you do”,

“Look it really isn't my place to say. But I assure ya he isn't in any sort of trouble”,

“Then why is he…?!”, Donald sighed irritably. “I just want to know what happened. And no one except you seems to know. Well Daisy suspects something, but she won't tell me what.” he grumbled.

“Ask him.”, 

He blinked. “What?”,

Scrooge shrugged. “I can't tell ya, but perhaps Gladstone will.”, 

Was he mad?! “He hates me!”, Donald cried out. “of course he won´t”,

Scrooge peered at him disapprovingly. “No, he does not hate ya, ya know that, nor do ya hate him.”, 

Donald glared at his uncle. “You really won´t tell.”,

“No”, Scrooge said firmly. “Now get out, I have things to do.”,

“Yeah, like fluffing the dollars in your pillow”, He muttered as he exited the Money Bin. Well if Uncle Scrooge wasn't going to give him any answers he would have to find out, the only other way he could…

he would have to ask Gladstone.

20 minutes later he was surrounded by the pretty houses and lush gardens which were significant for Easy Street. Once again it crossed his mind how much the street's name fitted Gladstone. 

“Boy, this is a ,really, bad idea.”, Donald mumbled as he walked towards the nicest and most expensive house, ringing the doorbell.

When nothing happened he rang again. However instead of hearing Gladstone's lazy footsteps a shout came from the house. "The door is already open so there is no need to continue ringing, unless you want to make a profession out of it.",

He couldn't at least try to bother getting up from his comfortable sofa and opening the door? Somewhere at the back of his mind Donald knew he was being a hypocrite but he chose to ignore that part of his brain.

He pulled the doorknob making the door swing open. Gladstone should really lock it anyone could- on second thought no they probably couldn't. 

"You can put my winnings in the living room", Gladstone shouted. "It's to the left.", 

"I'm not here with some winings!", he shouted back. "I'm here to talk.",

"Donald?!", 

"Yep",

Gladstone didn't reply immediately but after a while the goose shouted again. "Well, the living room part still goes.", 

After having some trouble with orientating himself, Donald finally found the living room and walked in. 

Gladstone was lounging on the sofa holding a drink in one hand and a remote in the other as he went through all the canals with any prizes you could win. But knowing Gladstone he could probably win them all without trying. 

Donald pushed aside his envy as a new boat was being presented. His cousin eyed it appreciatively. Oh yes the Spell would be in Gladstone's private boat house soon enough, beginning to gather dust when he got bored, and Gladstone always got bored rather quickly with his new toys.

“So what do you think?”, Gladstone said, nodding towards the neat black and red boat. 

Donald shrugged, trying not to show what he really thought. “It's nice”,

“Yes it is.”, Gladstone agreed. “But I'm not sure the name…”, And as so often happened in the past weeks his eyes grew slightly unfocused and soon he was staring unseeing at the boat or Donald thought searching for something which wasn´t there.

What he really wanted to ask was what had happened to make Gladstone act so weird. But Donald guessed that he wouldn't get a response from him now so instead he asked something he hoped would give him some sort of reply or at least manage to pull his cousin back to the present. “Why would the name matter?”,

Gladstone blinked. “Huh? Oh, the name right! Well it's just…”, the fingers around the drink tightened. “rather similar to certain witches. And I don't want to have anything that reminds me of her. She's a manipulative, insane, cruel, greedy, arrogant, stubborn duck with no regard to people's feelings! I would not want to be reminded of Magica de Spell even if she was somewhat decent. Everything she does is just to get her greedy little fingers on Uncle Scrooge's dime! Her life's ambition is to melt it down and become the richest duck in the world! All she want is power!”,

Donald thought he heard Gladstone mumble slightly under his breath “and it's all she´ll ever want”, but he must have heard wrong and the slight glazing in Gladstone´s eyes was probably a trick of the light.

“So that´s what is wrong with it.”, Gladstone snapped, reverting back to angry. Donald jumped. Yeah, trick of the light. What else could it be?

“It even has the same colours she has on her dress! Bah! Nothing good ever comes out of knowing her.”, Donald feared he would go off again and swiftly grabbed the remote turning off the tv. 

“Okay”, he said “what's wrong?”,

Gladstone still looked irritable but a hint of wariness had crept onto his cousin's face. “What?!”,

“You've been acting strange for weeks.”, 

Gladstone tried to object. “I haven't-”,

But Donald cut him off. “First it was just staring into the air, then it was your reaction every time you passed a special place in the park, followed by not flirting with Daisy at all, not that I'm against that last part”, He said hurriedly. Gladstone smirked. “But it has been you who have been trying to go out with her since forever!”, he said irritably. “And it's weird you´ve just stopped especially since you're not going after anybody else either! And now you suddenly begin ranting about Magica De Spell.”, He paused before continuing. “I know I´m not your biggest fan but... I'm worried about you. We all are'',

“Well, it's nice that you´re worried Donnie but I´m fine”,

Donald raised an eyebrow regarding his cousin suspiciously. “That's a bit hard to believe”,

Gladstone chuckled but Donald couldn't help but think that it was a bit too nervous. "Oh, come on, I'm Gladstone Gander, luckiest guy in the world, why wouldn't I be fine?", 

"No idea, you'll have to tell me.",

The goose scowled. "There's nothing to tell. Really Donald are you getting paranoid as well as unlucky?",

"If you don't watch it you'll end up with a beer belly and heart problems Gander!", He sneered, before he could stop himself.

"It is good to know how well you are following the anger management class advices.", 

“At least I'm trying!”, Donald seethed. Before forcing himself to swallow down various insults. He was here to help Gladstone and not fight with him. “Sorry about that”, he grumbled.

“Huh? since when do you apologise to me?”,

Donald ignored his cousin. “You really won't tell me what's going on?”,

“I would prefer if I could just…”, Gladstone sighed. “forget it.”,

Any attempts after that to make Gladstone open up was futile. And in the end Donald left the house without having found out anything.

In the next couple of days that followed Gladstone was proving to be extremely difficult to get a hold off. Which made Donald think that the goose was avoiding him. 

Whenever he rang on Gladstone's doorbell he wasn't there or wouldn´t open. If he spotted his cousin on the street Gladstone quickly scurried away before Donald could even start following him. 

It wasn´t until the next week that Donald finally managed to catch Gladstone. It happened completely by chance. Donald was just coming out of the Money Bin while Gladstone was about to enter.

He just needed to take one glance at his cousin's face to know that the goose was shocked and about to bolt so Donald quickly grabbed his arm, dragging him into the bin. “We can walk together.”,

“Walk? can´t I just take the elevator besides weren't you going”, Gladstone asked.

“It's broken and I've changed my mind.”,

“I guess that's not because you realised you'd forgotten something in Scrooge's office”,

“Nope”, 

“Ah, great!”, Gladstone said sarcastically.

“So how have you been?”, Donald asked.

Gladstone blinked. “What?”,

He tried not to smirk. Sure Donald still wanted to find out what had happened and he would continue to try to pry it out of either his uncle or cousin but Gladstone's happiness was more important. And he wanted to be sure the goose was alright before trying to find out anything from him. “You heard me. What´s up, besides avoiding me.”, 

“You really don't hold the punches.”, The goose said. Not looking embarrassed at all. “Well it´s… as usual I suppose. By the way I won that boat anyway. It's in my garage right now. ”,

Donald frowned. He wasn't really aware of how Gladstone's luck worked but he thought it had to do with what his cousin either wanted or needed, like rent money. “Why didn't you-?”,

“It's a perfectly good boat”, Gladstone defended, his cheeks tinting with the slightest hint of red. “it would be stupid to let that… that witch! Make me not win it.”,

“Well speaking of Magica”, Was it just his imagination or did Gladstone´s blush deepen? “Uncle Scrooge think she is going to attack soon.”,

Donald may have been convinced that the blush on his cousins cheeks had nothing to do with the witch and that he had simply been imagining the slight glazing in Gladstone's eyes last week but he could not be convinced that Gladstone did not still with the mention of a possible attack from the witch nor could he be convinced that it was terror he saw in his cousins eyes.

“R-really and uh, when would that be?”, Surely not.

“Sometime soon”, Donald answered, warily. Excitement mixed with anger flashed in Gladstone´s eyes. They didn´t…

But before he could say anything or yell and demand an explanation the witchlarm went off. 

“Sooner than expected.”, he remarked. Before horror struck him. “Uncle Scrooge´s dime!”, he yelled, starting to run up the stairs with Gladstone following close behind. However the goose´s expression worried Donald. It was somewhere between anger and excitement and he couldn't figure out which emotion was more dominant. Donald sighed, if he had been worried about Gladstone before he was anxious for him now. 

When they were outside Scrooge's office they heard the tycoon´s voice behind the door. “You´ll never get your hands on my dime witch! Not while I'm alive and not when I´m dead either!”, 

A female voice joined him. “Must you always be so stubborn with your principles?”, 

“Can't ya get another life goal?!”, Donald opened the door slightly to survey the scene. It would be stupid to just burst in without a plan or knowing how bad the situation was.

Scrooge was actively ducking foof bombs while Magica was a few meters in the air on her broom trying to hit him with them. 

“I don't suppose you have any garlic?”, Donald whispered to Gladstone.

“No”, the goose whispered back.

“Ah, phooey”, Sadly the only garlic supply Donald currently knew off ,since Scrooge moved them around all the time, was in the Money Bin was inside the office. “Do you know any other garlic supplies except the one in Scrooge's office?”, he asked his cousin hopefully.

“No, of course not.”, Gladstone replied instantly shattering Donald´s optimism. “Uncle Scrooge never tells me anything”, the goose continued, sounding bitter. “But I don't need to know. I have my luck!”,

“Are you sure it´ll work? Don´t you usually have problems with your luck when Magica is around.”, He asked.

Gladstone pressed his beak together. “Yes, but this time she doesn't know I´m here. Besides we just need to throw the garlic on her and she´ll disappear...”, this time Donald wasn't sure if he was imagining the sad look in Gladstone´s eyes. “And she´ll be too surprised to take my luck away at first and then it´ll be too late…”, Suddenly Gladstone didn't look so keen on the idea anymore.  
“It doesn't-”, the goose gulped. “It won't hurt her right?”,  
Donald shook his head. “Not really it just makes her lose her powers when she's near it.”, 

Gladstone nodded looking far more relieved than what would have been normal. “Alright then.”,

“Gladstone…”, Donald began warily. But the goose didn't seem to pay any attention to him or actually do anything either. His voice became a hiss. “Gladstone!”, he would talk to him later about his suspicion. 

“What”, The goose hissed back.

“What are you doing or not doing in this case?!”, Donald exclaimed frustrated. “You're supposed to help! Not daydream!”,

“I am very much in the present thank you.”, Gladstone replied irritably. “And I am helping by doing nothing. Luck isn't something you make happen it is purely coincidental.”, He leaned back on the wall and instantly a hidden segment in the wall opened revealing a box filled to the brim with garlic.

Donald was pretty sure his eyes would pop out of their sockets. “a secret hide!”,

His cousin just shrugged and pocketed some garlic. “Why not?”,

Donald grumbled but snatched some garlic too. “Okay, we need to take her by surprise”, he said. “On three”,

Gladstone nodded. “One”,

“Two”, Donald said.

“Three!”, they finished before throwing the door open and running into the office.

“Boys!”, Scrooge exclaimed, surprised. While Magica cursed, eyes blazing.

Donald immediately headed for the witch holding the garlic close to her. She shrieked quickly pulling her broom in the opposite direction from Donald only to be met by a determined but slightly apologetic Gladstone. “I take it you didn't miss me then”, she sneered at him.

“Miss you!”, Gladstone cried out enraged. “Why would I miss the witch who tries to take advantage of my luck at every opportunity, who´s hypnotised me and not to mention Matil-”, 

“We don't talk about Matilda!”, Magica cut him off. 

“Oh, of course you never want to talk about anything that doesn't suit you!”Gladstone replied, his voice raising. Confusing Donald.  
Magica´s broom dropped a bit but she didn't seem to notice. “Like I would ever want to talk to a lazy fop like you! Besides you don't even know me!”, 

“I know something!”, he replied defensively.

She smirked. “But not nearly everything.”, Her broom dropped again and this time Magica did notice. She managed to raise it with some difficulty. “I´ll be back, make no mistake and next time I will have the dime, beware, Scrooge, beware!”, She flew out of the window, yelling back to them over her shoulder. “Make sure the fop doesn't trip over his prizes!”, That was… almost caring coming from Magica. Donald frowned. Maybe his theory wasn't so far off. 

“Are you, okay, uncle Scrooge?”, he asked. 

The old duck waved him off. “I´m fine lad, I´m fine. But it was good ya came when ya did. Otherwise the situation might have been worse”,

“Ah, good,'' Donald said relieved.

“How did you find my hide, by the way? you only know about…”, Scrooge glanced at Gladstone. “Ah”, he simply said. “You okay lad?”, 

Gladstone was staring out of the window looking slightly dazed. “Huh?... oh right yes.”, 

“It has something to do with Magica doesn't it?”, Donald said, voicing his suspicion for the first time.

Gladstone paled considerably. “Umm… what has?”, he asked clearly going for the denial tactic. Managing to make himself completely unbelievable. 

“You do know my boys are much better at faking innocence?”,

“Faking!”, the goose gave an uneasy laugh. “Of course I´m not faking. What's there to fake?”, 

Donald rolled his eyes but asked worriedly. “What did Magica de Spell do to you?”,

Gladstone froze all pretence draining away. “She just did what most people do, use me. Only this time it wasn´t for my luck. She just wanted to get close to the dime.”, he chuckled humorlessly. “Well in the end she didn't get it… but not thanks to me. Not really anyway.”, he added quietly like he was pondering over something. 

Donald never thought he would actually feel anything similar to pity for Gladstone. But right now his cousin looked so miserable that it stabbed him in the chest. “Are you okay?”,

“I'll get over it”,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the following weeks Donald couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened between his cousin and the witch. He'd gotten a brief summary sure but it hadn't been very helpful. However it was clearly painful for Gladstone to talk about it so he didn't make another attempt to pry. So, he and Gladstone resumed their normal relationship. However they were… less annoyed with each other than before. 

Donald sighed. Gladstone was still acting strange but he was no longer worried that his cousin might burn down the park. And as for Magica, well, she still had to show up. Donald sincerely hoped she wouldn't. He didn't like the excited look in Gladstone´s eyes, when she attacked last time. It was a look which definitely did not fit with their history. What didn't fit either was Magica asking… in her own way to watch out for Gladstone. Why would she care? It was almost as if… Donald shook his head. No he had to be misreading it, Gladstone would never… much less Magica…

A sharp ring pierced the air and Donald hurried over to the phone letting go of his thoughts about his cousin and the witch.

“Yes?”, He asked.

“Donald get your lazy self out of your hammock and to the Money Bin my money is flying away. And yes I mean that literally!”, Scrooge practically screamed.

Donald quickly held the phone at an arm's length. “I don't think, I understand. Did you say flying away?”, 

“Yes! Magica has some sort of flute which makes my poor darlings float away from me and into her hands even my number one dime is trying to leave me. Come quickly! And get Gladstone maybe his luck can help.”, Before Donald had the chance to say anything else Scrooge ended the call.

He dialed Gladstone´s number with mixed feelings. Donald didn't particularly like the sound of Gladstone and Magica in the same sentence but Scrooge's dime and fortune were at risk and as much as Donald hated to admit it Gladstone could help. 

Five minutes later Gladstone had agreed and Donald was out of the house running towards the Bin.

Like last time Magica was on her broom. The difference was that Scrooge was the one trying to hit her, from the roof with a canon loaded with garlic. However Magica skillfully avoided every shot and was sufficiently far away for the garlic not to work. 

“Stop ducking and come closer so I can hit ya De Spell!”, Scrooge yelled as his fortune continued to pile up behind Magica. The witch probably would have answered him if she didn't have a flute stuffed in her beak. Instead she sent his uncle a scolding glare.

“I don't think she's going to take your advice, Uncle Scrooge.”,

The tycoon turned around faster than a lightning bolt. “Donald! Finally!”, then the older duck frowned. “Where is Gladstone?”,

“He's coming. But he lives further away from the Bin than I do it might take some-”,

“Can't you leave my family alone for a month?!”, a familiar voice on the ground shouted causing the witch to freeze for a moment and the ducks on the roof to start in surprise.

“time…”, Donald trailed off. “Gladstone! how did you manage to come so quickly?”,

“Ever heard of a marvelous invention called cars Donald?”, the goose cried cheerfully.

“Mine´s getting repaired.”, He grumbled. 

It seemed that the appearance of his cousin made Magica temporarily speakable to again. Cause not soon after getting over her sudden shock she yelled. “You fool of a gander. Why are you here again?!”,

“I guess you didn't miss me then?”, Gladstone shouted back sounding suspiciously pleased to see the witch.

“Miss you?! Why would I be happy to see the lazy, arrogant, playboy, fop, who constantly ruins my schemes?!”, Magica exclaimed enraged.

“Maybe you shouldn't scheme then?”, Gladstone asked hopefully.

Magica flew a bit closer to the ground. Not noticing that some of the money she had gathered were starting to move towards the Bin again. “And give up my life's work just like that?! You may be a fop Gander but I never thought you were stupid.”, 

“Well your life´s work seems to be hurting you!”, Gladstone snapped. “You always seem to be in a worse condition after you leave the bin!”,

“Last time-”, 

“You got lucky.”,

Even though the witch was far away Donald could see her scowling. “I never get lucky!”, Donald frowned. She was right, usually she had some bruises, a failing magical ability and sometimes a sprained ankle. So how did she manage to get off pretty much unscratched last time? He looked at Gladstone who was wearing an expression of someone who was very close to being found out. Surely not-? Donald sighed. Of course he did it…

Magica seemed to come to the same realisation. He didn't think he'd ever seen the witch look so shocked. “You…”,

Donald was pretty sure that Gladstone gulped but it was too far to say from the roof. “I-I what?”, Donald wasn't sure if he should feel sorry or not for his cousin. This was something Gladstone couldn´t weasel out of. 

“Why did you help me?”Magica asked and Donald had to strain to hear because her voice suddenly became uncharastically soft. 

“I-I well… uh…”, Gladstone started stuttering. Something which he apparently only did when he was either near Magica or talking about her. “I wanted to…”, 

More money started to fly back to the Bin where Scrooge welcomed them with open arms. But neither Magica or Gladstone seemed to notice. The witch flew even closer to the ground. “Is this your way of saying you care about me in some way?”, she asked, making Gladstone blush.

“Um… er… well you see…”, Donald had no idea about everything that had happened between his cousin and Magica but now he thought he had a pretty good guess. This… wasn't good at all, he concluded. But the closer he watched the scene the more doubtful he became.

Magica smiled. “Don't worry I… care about you too.”,

He was pretty sure Gladstone´s eyes formed little hearts at the witch´s statement. “I sort of guessed that.”,

Now it was the witch´s turn to become embarrassed. “How?”,

Gladstone smirked. “Well you did tell Scrooge and Donald in your own way to watch out for me.”,

“Cause you keep getting into trouble.”, Magica grumbled.

Gladstone smiled softly. “Actually I only get in trouble for my family… and for you.”,

“What about Matilda?”, She asked worriedly. “I used-”,

“I'm still mad about that”, Gladstone cut her off. “But I think that towards the end, you didn't really use me anymore. Besides you did… save me”,

Magica gulped. “I did.”, She said or that was what Donald thought anyway for the witch's voice had dropped to a whisper. 

Magica looked like she was going to lower her broom even further and what would have happened then wasn't much of a mystery. However that didn´t happen instead Scrooge hollered with joy causing both Magica and Gladstone to wake up from whatever dream they had just been in. 

“Hoohoo, my money is safe and ya can´t touch them!”, 

“What makes you think I can´t-”, the witch started to say before being cut off by a new load of garlic coming her way. She quickly avoided it without being hit but in the process she dropped the flute. However making no move to retrieve it she steered her broom away from the Money Bin with a speed Donald had never seen the broom use before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Let me in!”, Donald shouted at Gladstone´s door which remained stubbornly shut. “Come on it's been three days you have to talk to me!”, He was met by an equally stubborn silence from inside the house. “I know you are in there! the lights are on!”, almost at once the light inside flickered and died. He rolled his eyes. “Oh, that makes me so convinced you aren't there”, When the goose still didn't say anything Donald knocked on the door more frantically. “If you won't let me in I´ll beat down the door!”,

“Can you actually pay for it?”, Gladstone's dry voice finally broke the silence.

Donald thought about his steadily decreasing bank account with dismay. “Well… uh, no”, he admitted grudgingly.

“Better not beat down my door then”, the goose´s cheerful voice rang out.

Managing to tick him off. “you have money! so you can afford it!”,

“I´m actually broke right now”,

“So what?! all you need is your luck to drop some cash right into your lap!”,

“Are you just here to yell at me?”, Gladstone replied annoyance seeping through his voice.

“No!”, Donald snapped, before managing to restrain himself. “I'm here to talk about how you have managed to fall in love with Ma-”,

“I'm not in love with her!”Gladstone quickly cut him off but it sounded hollow in Donald´s ears. It was like his cousin was trying to convince himself instead of him.

“Ah, so you´re in the denial phase”, 

“What?! No I'm not!”, the goose snapped without a trace of conviction.

Donald sighed. “Well do you admit you fancy her then?”, The silence behind the door returned. “that you are smitten?”,

“Maybe a bit…”, came the grumbling from behind the door.

“Why?”, Donald asked. “She´s uncle Scrooge´s number one enemy! and my opinion may be a bit based but I don't really find any redeeming qualities about her.”,

“She has plenty of redeeming qualities!”, Gladstone snapped, opening the door. Making Donald take a step back. “Believe it or not but she's funny, hardworking, ambitious, fiery and sort of sweet when she wants to,'' the goose took a deep breath managing to slightly calm himself but his voice still had an edge to it when he spoke. “Look I know that I shouldn't like her in that way, with all the history she shares with Scrooge. And she's even used me. but I do. I know it's not reasonable, far from it. But I can't help it. And when you get to know her… she's not that bad.”, 

Donald blinked. It was clear that Gladstone saw a Magica, no one else did. Someone who was apparently quite sweet, maybe even kind. When Gladstone looked at her he didn´t see the witch who was constantly trying to steal Scrooge´s dime, instead he just saw her. Not a threat, not a crook, not a witch just Magica.

“How do you know she won't use you?”, Donald asked. He seriously doubted that Magica would ever hurt Gladstone on purpose but he didn't think she was completely above using him if she had to.

“She wouldn't”, Gladstone said with a conviction he hadn't thought his cousin was capable of. “Not after…”, Gladstone shook his head. “I know she'd never use me again!”, it was almost painful to see so much trust and devotion on Gladstone´s face, especially for someone who didn't deserve it.

Donald sighed. “I don't know… maybe. Are you sure you are not forgetting that she´s-”,

“I know who she is Donald.”, his cousin said a small soft smile curling around his beak. “She´s Magica de Spell, ambitious, ruthless, insane, stubborn, short tempered and dangerously clever.”, the goose looked him straight in the eyes. “I may have fallen i- er… caught feelings for her but I haven´t forgotten who she is nor will I ever.”,

Well at least he wasn't affected by a love potion, Donald thought. If he was he wouldn't be so aware of Magica´s flaws. “She won't change.”,

Gladstone shrugged. “I don't want her to.”,

Donald stared at him. And his cousin quickly added. “Well it would be nice for her not to try and steal the dime. But that's got nothing to do with her personality.”,

Donald rolled his eyes. “Oh, boy”, for Gladstone who was a typical textbook playboy and who'd just for the sake of the challenge tried to steal his girlfriend, it was surreal to see him so completely smitten with a witch, who was quite possibly the last duck on earth that he´d ever thought his cousin would fall for.

Suddenly a shriek from above caused them to look up only to see said witch heading down towards them… only she didn't seem to have control over her broom in fact it looked like she was about to crash. “Move!”, she yelled. “Or I'll-”, The broom hit Donald in the head and Magica was thrown off crashing into Gladstone. 

“Oww”, Donald moaned holding his head. “Stupid broom!”, 

“Don't talk to Othello that way!”, Magica snapped over her shoulder, not seeming to notice that she was currently straddling his cousin. “Brooms are very sensitive! And he's already been through enough!”, 

Donald hated to admit it but he knew Magica had a point. the bro- Othello had definitely been in a much better condition once. His handle was covered with scratches and the brushwood was pointing in several different directions. 

“Uh, Magica…”, Gladstone said slowly.

“Yes what?”, she snapped. Turning back to Gladstone. Noticing their position and blushing. “I-I´ll get off.”, she said and Donald swore she somehow used magic cause no one could be able to move that fast.

When Magica stood up the dust on her dress and several cuts and bruises became apparent. Gladstone gasped. “Are you alright?”,

“I'm fine.”, she said unconcernedly. 

But it didn´t stop the sudden worry spreading over Gladstone´s features. “What happened?”,

The witch shrugged. “Oh, I was just trying to break into an old aztek tomb to… never mind that last part.”, she finished nervously.

Gladstone raised an eyebrow unimpressed. “Does it have something to do with getting the dime?”,

“Heh, it was just a little curse I was planning to…”,

If Donald had any doubt about his cousin knowing who exactly he had fallen in love with they were put to rest when Gladstone instead of being shocked said “We've talked about this do not put any curses on my family”, he looked at her with annoyance clear on display.

“Wait you've talk-”, Donald started to say but was cut off by Magica.

“It wasn't for your family it was for the bin so that Scrooge would have to move his number one dime somewhere else with less protection.”, 

Gladstone rolled his eyes but he didn't really seem annoyed anymore. “Okay, but why are you-”,

“Battered and bruised like some gal from an action movie.”, Magica said, making Gladstone nod. She snorted. “It's an aztec tomb Gander it's protected by several trapps both magical and non magical. I was lucky I managed to steal one of it´s artifacts which teleported me here.”, the witch went over to Donald and snatched the broo- Othello from him. “Sadly it seems it affected Othello.”, 

She actually sounds remorseful, Donald thought with surprise. 

“Can you fix him?”, the goose asked worriedly when he noticed how upset Magica was even though she was trying to hide it. 

“Yes. But that artifact was very powerful and Othello´is not a new broom anymore so it´ll probably take months!”, She said stroking the broom gently. “A-and I have nowhere to stay!”, Magica continued her voice wavering with hidden desperation. “Besides if I stay that long Scrooge´ll probably-”

“You can stay with me.”, Gladstone offered.

“What?”, Magica questioned, a blush slowly spreading on her cheeks. While Donald simply sighed and wondered why his cousin had to fall for Scrooge´s greatest enemy. 

“I-if y-you want to of course”, the goose stuttered. “I know my home isn´t exactly what you´re used to but… well, you've got nowhere else to go and, eh… you´re not so bad.”, 

The witch attempted something which would have looked like a smirk if her usual white feathers had not gone crimson and if her eyes hadn't been so soft. Her attempt at being snarky went better but even that lacked it´s usual edge. “So eager. If I didn't know better I might have thought you actually missed me.”, 

“I actually did.”, Gladstone responded, not registering the words until they were out of his mouth. He went a little red now wearing a matching blush with that of Magica´s.

“O-oh?”,

The goose rubbed the back of his neck nervously, making Donald wonder where his cousin's normal self assurance had gone. 

“Did you miss me?”, 

Magica looked away. And when she spoke it was so quiet Donald had to strain to hear it. “A little”, 

“Good!”, Gladstone exclaimed, suddenly glowing.

Donald and Magica stared at him. And the goose instantly tried to calm down a bit. “I mean uh… glad to hear it.”, 

Magica managed to smirk this time. “I bet you are”, 

Gladstone gulped. “So, uh… you´ll stay?”, 

“Well I don't exactly have anywhere else to go and I doubt your cousin is going to offer to take me in.”, She said and Donald had a feeling she was trying to make it seem as if it was a punishment. 

But he still couldn't help to exclaim. “Of course not, I have three kids! I don't want them to be exposed to any more bad influence than they already are!”, 

That apparently satisfied the witch. “There see, you're my only option.”, She said, turning back to Gladstone who smiled slightly at her words. “What a shame”, he said and even a dead crow could tell that he wasn't serious. 

“Brilliant Gander now I´m stuck with you for god knows how long.”, Magica replied, but Donald thought her words were more akin to a love declaration than an insult. 

As if hit by a spell she suddenly sharpened, turning to him she said “But you can't tell Scrooge I'm here. I won't try to steal his dime while I'm reparing my broom, okay so don't you dare to start blabbing to him!”,

Donald snorted. “I've no intention to as long as you do what you promised.”,

“I didn't promise!”, she snapped.

“If I were you I'd make that a promise or I might start babbling to a certain tycoon.”,

The witch seethed. Making Donald briefly wonder if her behaviour towards Gladstone had happened in an alternate reality. 

“Fine!”, she sneered. “I promise.”,

“Good. I won't tell Scrooge.”,

“Oh, I hope not”, Magica said, looking like she wanted to curse him into oblivion, but for some reason she didn´t. And Donald was pretty sure he knew what that reason was.

“Okay”, Gladstone interrupted, pulling Magica towards him. “that's enough. There will not be any fighting or hexing or name calling on my lawn. You´ll have a truce while Magica stays with me and then you can hopefully solve your differences peacefully.”, Though he didn't sound very convinced about that last part. 

“Sure”, Both Donald and Magica grumbled. 

“Good.”, Gladstone said. Then asking the witch in his arms.”So, what exactly do you need to fix Othello?”, 

Magica started listing all sorts of things as he waved goodbye to Gladstone. It would take a very long time to get it- uh- him fixed, but Gladstone didn't seem to mind. He actually looked thrilled. And as Donald walked away from Easy Street he couldn't help thinking how well the goose and the duck seemed to fit together as they went inside the house. Like they were supposed to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to review if you like.


End file.
